


魔女和小狗 | Witch In Love

by LittleMaze



Category: Produce 101 (TV), pdj, produce101Japan
Genre: M/M, 奇幻故事, 跨物种恋爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMaze/pseuds/LittleMaze
Summary: 献给两个渴望爱最终也得到爱的男孩大平祥生左/白岩瑠姬右私设如山/剧情就像标题一样沙雕/OOC是必然的吉本又不给我放物料我怎么智能读勾是没什么剧情的奇幻爱情故事，是为了开车和暖暖的一人一狗抱在一起的画面而开始写的故事，不太好读但看完的话也不会有什么害处，因为全文都充斥着一些无害废话#吉本_把帅哥放出来_赶紧让我停止写作_冬天都快过完了呢
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 4





	1. 捡到一只奇怪的小狗

白岩瑠姬的灵魂想要脱离桎梏，去更高的地方。然而眼泪、笑容、乱七八糟的头发、以及汗水会提醒他，无论是怎样自以为自由的灵魂都免不了会被一份充斥着不高贵的感情给牢牢拴住。  
从此再也不愿回到自由中去。

1、  
是什么时候捡到那只狗的呢？  
白岩瑠姬回想起来，只能记起是一个晴天。真奇怪，也不是下雨天，也没有发生什么小动物淋着雨被人湿淋淋地抛弃在纸箱子里的状况。捡到大平祥生的那天就是一个平平无奇的晴天。  
他收了摊，带着一天所有的收入，哼着自己写的歌走在回家的路上。如果附近村里的小孩看见他，指不定又要跑过来围着他大呼小叫，让白岩瑠姬给他们把稻草人的头发变成紫色，但是谢天谢地，小孩们似乎都在家里呆着，回家的土路上竟然连一个过路的行人都没看见。  
其实那时就应该感觉到不对了。他确实是放松了警惕，大概是因为一日的收获颇丰，没遇到几个非要缠着他讨价还价的客人，甚至连他以为最难卖出的、也已经挂了好多天的一副他喝了松露酒后即兴创作的意识流绘画，都被一位客人给原价买走了，据说是曾经去大城市研习过西方艺术的有钱人。钱包鼓鼓囊囊的感觉格外好，摇摇摆摆地走在路上，正思索着周末要与上门售卖的商人交换什么新的好酒时，白岩瑠姬碰见了大平祥生。  
抱起那只全身覆着黄毛的小动物时，白岩瑠姬还怀疑自己是被人施了障眼的法术。天色有点黑了，但小动物身上的毛皮闪闪发亮，它安详地睡着，被人从箱子里抱起来之后也只是略略皱了皱鼻子，随即又发出悠长的呼吸声。白岩瑠姬皱着眉头摸了摸它柔顺的毛——一只动物，不太平常，不太像是会在这种穷不溜秋的乡村里出现的珍稀品种。甚至他现在连这只小东西是狗是猫还是别的都没看出来。  
大概是狗吧？这两只长长的耳朵……还有在睡梦中也会发皱的鼻子。  
又摸了摸小狗的毛，打起精神要抱着它回家的时候，白岩终于听到了身后传来的声响。是个之前见过的村里的孩子，躲在路旁的草垛里，对上他的眼神之后没吭一声，飞快地往反方向逃跑了，把田野里的草垛踩出了簌簌的声响。

2、  
第二天白岩瑠姬没有出门。  
这只狗吃得实在是太多了，食量大到白岩瑠姬家里平日的存粮根本供应不上的程度，害得他几乎把去年过冬没吃完的干粮都从地下搬了出来。这只狗像人一样不吃生的东西，但对于熟食也不挑食，一直在吃，白岩非常怀疑它到底能不能消化。感觉狗吃得差不多了的时候，白岩想休息，一平躺在床上，那只狗就眼巴巴地爬上他的床，用软软的舌头舔他的脸，拱他起来再去厨房弄点东西吃。  
“你真的是狗吗？”白岩眉头紧紧地皱起来。他被狗舔得满脸都是口水，闭着眼睛到处躲也躲不过，只好一骨溜又从床上坐起来。独栋小屋平时只住他一个人，临窗的木板床平时睡着很宽，加上一条狗之后却陡然拥挤了起来。白岩不知道是不是自己的错觉，这只狗自从被他抱回家之后好像长大了一点点。  
在厨房里一边生火一边切肉的时候，不知道为什么，他从身边那只全身金黄的大狗脸上看出了一种可以被称为傻乎乎的笑容的表情。  
似乎，看起来很幸福的样子？  
白岩甩甩脑袋把这个想法抛开。

3、  
第三天白岩就知道自己为什么会遇见这只狗了。前天在草垛里偷看他的小孩，似乎名字是叫润，这次带了一大堆伙伴在他回家的路上拦住了他。  
“喂，魔女。”  
“这次有什么事？”  
白岩瑠姬不露声色地问，实则心里在打鼓。  
还未产生情欲的小孩子不会受到他的障眼法的蛊惑，他也不能控制他们的心理，碰见了只能哄着，平时离得远远的，再偶尔对来镇上悄声问他是不是魔女的妈妈们施个记忆消除术。他天生不太讨孩子喜欢，大概是气场相克的原因。  
“小黄……在你家过得还好吗？就是……那只很黄很黄的大狗狗……”  
润站在众人前面，是带头的角色。他看起来凶巴巴的，实际上却是虚张声势，问题问出来就泄露了自己的底牌。白岩听到那只狗原来和镇里的小孩有渊源，有心套话，便沉默不语，润马上慌了：“你没有把它吃了吧！它不吃东西本来就越来越瘦了，身上也没有多少肉，你怎么可以——”  
“诶？不吃东西？你在说什么？”白岩一脸懵地想起了家里那只有多少能吃下多少的狗，“你确定会是我把它吃了，而不是它把我家的粮食都吃光吗？”  
孩子们一片哗然，跑上来对他进行幼稚话攻击，在所有人的七嘴八舌下白岩瑠姬终于听懂了。就是说他们捡到那只狗的时候本来体型是很大的，他们偷偷把它养在一个废弃的种瓜农户的棚子里，但无论带什么食物过去它都不吃，日渐消瘦了下来，毛皮也变得黯淡了。  
“但是有一天我把它抱在怀里和妈妈一起去找你买东西了。”润像做了什么亏心事一样抬头看着白岩，白岩想伸手摸摸他的头，却被一把打开，“……就是，我发现，靠近你的时候它好像就很有精神的样子。毛也变得闪闪发亮的。”  
“所以，就把狗放在我会经过的地方，想让我带回去养着，是吗？”白岩抿了抿嘴角。  
“……小黄真的很乖。不会乱叫也不会咬人，还会和我们玩。”另一个孩子站出来说，“你要对它好一点，如果只有你……能养得活它的话。不然我就跟我妈说，你卖的指甲油其实颜色超级老土，让她以后再也别去你那儿光顾了。”  
白岩挑了挑眉毛。

4、  
指甲油卖不卖得出去并不是一件要紧的事，从哪里收养了一只来路不明的小狗也不算，但这两件事如果加在一起，那就算得上了，因为魔女小刘是一个看起来富裕其实经常在不值得的人类食物上一掷千金的大笨蛋。平日里赚了钱就能买酒喝的好日子，恐怕要因为一只食量过大的小狗而一去不复返了。  
“小黄……小黄，这是什么老土名字。这名字才老土呢，我卖的指甲油可都是最符合人类心理喜好的……”白岩一边念叨着白天的事情一边回了家，却发现家里亮着灯。他一只脚还没踏进玄关，小黄狗就欢快地跑了出来，扑在了他的脚上。  
“是你把灯打开了？”白岩一边脱鞋一边往屋里走，“我家里没有人能进来才对。难道灯泡坏了？”  
小黄狗并不愿意让他思考这些事情，热情地咬着他的裤脚往厨房拽。白岩发现自己几乎是认命般拿起了菜刀然后是锅铲。  
“你喜欢吃什么？今天我被一堆臭小鬼缠上了，害得我本来想去村里买点便宜的菜也没买成。”  
其实傍晚还是可以去的，但是白岩担心这只狗在家里饿坏了，答应了孩子们等狗看起来好一点就带出去见面，然后就匆匆地赶回了家。  
狗并不会说话，只是看起来很快乐地“汪汪”叫着，白岩虽然也没指望得到回应，但心里也莫名觉得有些愉快了起来，因为有一种被需要的感觉。  
只有他一个人住的时候，即使自言自语也没有人能听到，不免有些寂寞，时间长了，他都快忘记自己以前是个很爱说话的人了。  
“你喜欢吃肉还是吃蔬菜？喜欢饭还是汤？喜欢天妇罗还是乌冬？喜欢肉就叫一声，喜欢蔬菜就叫两声。”  
收获了一堆毫无规律的汪汪声。什么也听不出来。  
白岩瑠姬困扰地摸了摸自己的额头：“本来听小孩们说你身上好像也有什么魔法似的……现在看来就是一只一点也不聪明的傻狗啊。”  
这一次汪汪声倒是只有两下，像是在附和他。

5、  
镇上的小刘杂货铺还是照常运营着，只不过店主本人出勤率比往常都高了许多，据说是养了只很能吃的宠物，不得不积极营业赚钱。镇上的妈妈们互相传送着消息，说是小刘杂货铺又多了好多以前没见过的新颜色、新品种的化妆品，首饰和指甲油，店主也换了个发型比之前又帅了，一时之间杂货铺的生意又恢复到店刚开起来的那时候那样好，连街边卖自家磨制豆腐的年近八十的老奶奶都带着自家的狗来凑热闹了。  
“欧巴桑，您想要点什么？”  
头发花白的老妇人笑眯眯地打量着在收银台忙不过来的白岩，挥手示意自己只是随意看看。等人流量稍微少一点，白岩瑠姬从柜台后走出来，稍微蹲下一点陪着她挑选货品。只是他的目光很快被老妇人身边的那只狗给吸引了。  
“这是我们家二郎，很乖的，摸他也不咬人。”老太太慢悠悠地对他说，“店家可以摸摸它。”  
镇上养狗的人不多，村里的人养狗的多些，但也都是些看家护院的凶恶的大黑狗，白岩瑠姬倒是第一次见到和他家那只小黄狗有点像的品种，不禁多了些好奇。只是这只小狗毛皮是杂色，看起来懒洋洋的，好像也不会笑的样子，被他摸了几下也只是抽动着鼻子发出呼呼的声音。  
他对着老妇人温柔地笑笑，夸赞了小狗几句，又坐回收银台前继续沉思他想了一天的问题。  
他家那只小狗到底是什么狗？  
每天回家的时候都像能预知到他回家的时间一样跑出来迎接，如果被拍了拍头，就会眨着亮闪闪的眼睛盯着他看。养了快一个月以来，每天好像都有长大一点点，抱在手里越来越沉，甚至要抱不起来了，一般的狗会长得这么快吗？虽然看起来很笨的样子，但是有时候却像能听懂他说话一样回应，和它说“我要出门进货了哦”就会乖乖地送他到玄关边，把他要出远门的时候穿的靴子叼出来给他。  
还有，很奇怪的是，这只狗在床上睡觉的时候……会用腿夹住他。  
虽然只发生过一次，但是被一只浑身暖洋洋的狗给完全裹住地那样醒来，这种体验白岩瑠姬只要有过一回，也能记得再清楚不过了。  
白岩瑠姬偏着头用食指捋过自己出门前精心打理过的锃光瓦亮的刘海，又看了看老妇人腿边那只看起来再普通不过的小狗，心里的疑问一点儿也没得到解答。

6、  
“你想让我们帮忙找原来的主人？”润问道。  
白岩瑠姬点点头。这是他第二次带狗出来和孩子们玩，上一次搞得鸡飞狗跳的，很久没见过小黄狗的几个孩子和狗追来追去闹着玩，差点把别人家的一片成熟的南瓜田给毁掉。白岩买菜回来，老远就看见狗浑身沾得都是泥巴，气得眼睛都瞪大了一圈，冲过去揪着狗就走了。  
后来润给他说了好久的好话，白岩一直没松口再带出来，没想到这次反而是他主动要来找他们。  
润忙着和小狗玩给手游戏，一时没顾得上回复他，等其他人把小狗逗走了才转过头来，像个成年大孩子那样说：“你不会是不想负责任了吧？魔女，真差劲——”  
黄色的小家伙——已经算得上是大家伙了，悄悄转过头往两个人谈话的方向看了一眼。  
白岩无可奈何地歪着头看他：“我已经养了它很久了。再说如果原来的主人遗失了它，现在该有多伤心啊。”  
“怎么可能找得到啊，平白无故出现在我们这种偏僻的地方，肯定是下了决心才扔掉的。而且你看起来才不是这么有同情心的人。多半就是嫌麻烦了吧你。”  
白岩没有否定他。  
润低着头搓了搓手，过了一会儿抬起头来，眼神很坚定，“你不想养的话就交给我养，我把它交给你之前本来也给它找了住的地方。只要我每天过去喂两次就好了。”  
一个月的临时主人犹豫了一下，伸出手想表示成交。在两人握到手之前，小狗像是有什么心灵感应似的，从其他小孩手里挣脱，一溜烟地跑了过来叼住了白岩的裤脚。  
润伸出的手落空了。  
“怎么了怎么了？是不是饿了？”  
白岩瑠姬一脸慌张，一点也不像一个几秒钟之前还说要把自家养的狗送给别人的饲养者。  
小狗埋着头不肯起来，白岩蹲下身摸摸它的肚子，感觉确实是出门前喂的食物不够，肚子有点瘪瘪的。  
“喂，开杂货店的魔女！你也说话不算话！”在抱着小狗往家走的白岩瑠姬背后，润气哄哄地指着他，“有这次可就没下次了！”  
白岩瑠姬像没听到一样地走着，没有回头。小狗趴在他的肩膀上，幸福地垂着眼睛。


	2. 不会养狗的魔女

7、  
“你是从哪里来的呢……”  
耳边突然传来这个几天来被问了十几次的问句，大平祥生颤巍巍地抬头，不知道自己这时候该不该叫两声才好。幸好白岩对自家小狗在这种时刻的毫无反应已经习惯，现在只是边切着黄瓜丁边自言自语而已，似乎并没有指望得到什么回答。  
自从上次差点被送走，又过了十几天，这些日子大平过得胆战心惊的，总觉得以小刘魔女不喜欢麻烦的性格，不知道哪天就会把他再次送到润那里去。这些日子他表现得格外乖，睡觉也只敢老实趴着，再也不敢趁机揩油了，就算白岩睡着睡着往他身上靠，他都得小心地把自己身体蜷缩起来，真是谁见了都得说一声好惨一只布丁狗。  
大平祥生是只被魔女灌注了魔力的玩具小狗。开了心智，有了意识，然而没有办法离开魔女，否则就会逐渐衰弱。上一任主人给了他爱和生命，最后一时兴起还把他变成了人，想体验人类的恋爱感觉，可对只会服从的他感到腻了之后，又无情地把他给丢弃了。  
在睡梦中被放到润家旁边的木棚里，又因为无法汲取魔力而逐渐身体变小的那时候，大平祥生也没想过自己竟然还会幸运到又遇到一位魔女。  
然而魔女总是心情阴晴不定，随自己的喜好而行动，这一点大平在跟着上一位主人的时候就已经很清楚了。白岩对他很好，让他一起上桌子吃饭，抱着他一起睡觉，还会气急败坏地拎着他的耳朵跑进浴室对着他身上在田里蹭的泥巴一顿高压水枪冲洗——水流真的很大，大到把魔女本人的棉麻衣服都波及了个彻底，变成了湿淋淋的半透明布料。狗的视力很不错，大平祥生悄悄把那幅画面记在心里。  
但白岩也打算把他再度送走。至少是尝试过，虽然最后没能狠下心来。  
于是大平祥生只能又幸福又害怕地继续在魔女白岩瑠姬的身边生活着。

8、  
大平祥生，事实上很喜欢自己的新主人。  
白岩瑠姬在外头好像是个很精明的形象，从偶尔上门拜访的商人那边毕恭毕敬的口吻里可以听出来。但在家里却是个迷糊的白痴，经常会看不见就放在自己手边的东西，走路偶尔会撞到门，出门有需要的时候总是找不到伞。  
大平祥生进驻了白岩瑠姬家之后，这些问题都被他一一解决了。找东西他最拿手，而白岩瑠姬快要脑袋和门廊亲密接触的时候他会咬他的裤脚把他拽开。不仅如此，他还帮他把家里所有角落里堆积的生物尸体、灰尘和蜘蛛网都清理得干干净净。  
虽然白岩瑠姬可能并没有意识到，但大平祥生觉得，白岩需要他。其实魔女都应该能自己一个人生活得很好，大平的前任主人就是其中典范，但不知道为什么，白岩身上没有那种普通魔女拒人于千里之外的气息，也缺乏了一点把自己生活整理得井井有条的能力。白岩的家里到处摆着他自己做的漂亮的小东西，堆得密了，有时候会骨碌碌滚到地上把他绊倒，这时候白岩就常常索性瘫在地上哼唧哼唧地不起来，直到大平跑过去拱他为止。  
大平还喜欢他的新主人叫他吃饭的声音，喜欢他主人出门前在镜前精心打扮、臭美的样子，还有回家之后抱着他扑到床上、困得闭上眼睛还不忘记摸摸他的头的信赖感。  
但这一切都是建立在他是以一只无害的家养宠物狗的身份存在的基础上。如果白岩瑠姬知道大平祥生是一只被人抛弃的、离开他就不能活下去的非自然生物，到时候会不会找回魔女的天性，嫌麻烦将它一脚踢开，就不好说了。毕竟，养到现在，他也还没给他起名字。  
但比起白岩瑠姬还没给自己起名字这件事，更让大平祥生担心的事情是，这么些日子以来，他对白岩瑠姬的感情似乎强烈到让他自己有些害怕了。  
或许是不想被再次抛弃的恐惧，或许是白岩瑠姬身上的某种特质强烈地吸引着他。总之是不想离开这个人身边。  
可他如果一直只是家养犬的话，这份心意永远无法传达，大平祥生也无法确认对方的心意，便只能这样有一日便赚到一日地活着。

9、  
本以为日子会继续波澜不惊地过下去，比如魔女小刘继续赚钱养狗，润继续每天跑到魔女家附近试图偷看魔女家里的小狗，街头磨豆腐的老太太仍然记不住自己养的狗到底叫二郎还是三郎。结果这时就发生了一件事，让大平祥生这只非自然生物整个露馅了。  
俗话说，事出反常必有妖。大平本来是一只很有警戒心的狗，但他那日被肉汤的香味给闹醒，跑遍了屋子却发现白岩瑠姬不在家时，第一个念头不是白岩瑠姬在搞什么歪名堂，而是自家主人怎么会迷糊到出门忘记关火。  
说是平日里这位魔女主人的表现成功迷惑了他也好，说是大平祥生作为一只狗却过了几十日像猫一样被豢养的日子，所以丧失了警惕也好，他毫无意识地从床上醒来，循着味道跑到厨房，却受限于狗的身体，对火炉上呜呜沸腾着的一锅肉汤毫无办法。  
好像只剩变成人这一个办法了。  
其实早在白岩瑠姬收养他的第三天，大平就试图变成人过。白岩一个人住时出于警惕总是让家里窗帘紧闭，养了狗也没改，傍晚时分家里黑得像一个梦境，大平在白岩的床上趴着实在感到太过害怕，便拖着虚弱的身体短暂地变回人类，打开了家里所有的灯。  
那天白岩回家时虽然惊讶，却没去细究原因。只是从那天起白岩便总是记得出门前把窗帘拉开，回家时便会看见小狗趴在夕阳的光影里对着他笑。大平有时会想是不是这位魔女主人早就猜透他不是什么普通小狗，只是懒得拆穿。  
自那次以后再也没有变回过人的大平，本来是暗地里发过誓，不再试图以人的面貌在这世上生存下去的。可眼见着肉汤溅出来发出滋滋的响声，炉子的火苗越蹿越大，大平跑回客厅到处张望，一时也不知能向什么可靠的人类求助，心一横便又变回了人类模样，  
他本来想赶紧去厨房关了火就又变回去，然而往下一看瞅见自己人类男孩的裸体，想到之前的主人最讨厌他还保留着狗的本性不喜欢穿衣服，便又多事地跑回白岩的房间往身上披了件白岩的衬衫。这一来一回就是他露馅的根本原因——一推开房间门大平祥生就愣了，他以为不在家的主人正在玄关瞪着一双大眼睛盯着他。  
“诶……？““诶？””……诶？”  
两人瞠目结舌地对视了半分钟，厨房的炉子发出一声尖锐的啸叫声，大平才仿佛被叫回现实世界般，一脸抱歉地跑进了厨房。  
白岩瑠姬换完鞋小心翼翼地挪到厨房门旁，一握把手，锁了。  
“诶……？你是谁啊？？？”  
“……我是过路的！”  
“你不是我们家小狗吗？”  
“哈？”  
大平祥生背抵着门，满脸是汗：“你在说什么啊？”  
“你可是穿着我们家小狗最喜欢的一件我的衬衫啊。听我的话，先把门打开好不好？”  
在白岩瑠姬的循循善诱下，门终于缓缓地打开了一条缝。  
“手。”  
白岩瑠姬没有急着进去，而是先伸出了自己的手。果不其然，小狗像千百次做过的那样乖乖地把自己的手搭了上来。但不同的是，这一次是一只成年男性的手。很健康的手，指甲短短的，上面还有白岩瑠姬上次给小狗剪指甲时一不小心划出来的划痕。  
大平祥生满脸通红地把门打开，发现自家主人在闷头研究自己的手，更不好意思了，只想在地上挖个洞钻进去。  
白岩瑠姬抬了头，一脸惊奇地看着他。  
“原来你真的是男的啊！”  
大平祥生晕倒了。

10、  
因为晕倒了所以没能说出来的一句话是“我本来就是男的啊！”。大平祥生一口气堵在心口，慢悠悠地醒过来的时候发现魔女坐在他旁边，正在揪着他的头发近距离观察。  
“呀，你醒了，我就说为什么我们家狗都不长虱子也不会对自己拉的便便有什么奇怪的想法……原来是因为你是人啊。”  
“……”  
“而且还什么都吃。我就说，很奇怪对吧，你自己也觉得不正常对吧，怎么会有狗不吃生的东西呢，虽然我之前也不知道，还是问了养狗的奶奶才知道的……”  
眼见白岩沉浸在“我家狗狗不正常三十问”里，大平祥生不得不开口打断他。犹豫了半天不知道该叫名字还是叫“主人”好，无论叫什么好像都有点奇怪。这也是当然，因为大平祥生从来也没有以人类的声音叫过白岩瑠姬的名字，尽管他想象过很多次。最终出口的只有一个字罢了。  
“你……”  
“诶！你还会说话！怎么回事……”白岩瑠姬吓得差点从床边弹起来。  
大平祥生只是委屈巴巴地看着面前满脸震惊的魔女。这下他更不知道怎么开口了。人类不就应该会说话的吗，他这爱大惊小怪的白痴主人！而且之前在厨房里的时候不就已经对话过了吗！？  
白岩摸摸自己胸口，像突然想起来似的又捋了捋刘海，把发型打理好，这才端庄地坐回床边。  
“好了，你……你先说你叫什么名字，再老实交代一下潜进我家有什么目的。”  
“我叫大平祥生。是……前一任主人给我起的名字。”  
大平小心地交待了自己能变成人形的原因。出于某些原因，他隐瞒了前任主人抛弃自己的真实原因，只说他曾经被人充满爱意地当成人类对待过，后来是在睡梦中变回狗，被扔到了润家旁边的小木屋里。  
“因为前任主人是魔女的原因……所以我如果不呆在魔女身边的话，好像就没办法正常生活。”  
白岩若有所思地捏着自己的下巴。  
“所以我就天然地变成了你的新主人……有意思，真有意思。”  
一只没有魔力就会死的狗，恰好被前任主人抛弃在了一个有魔女生活的地区。白岩瑠姬不信什么巧合也不信缘分。  
“你只要和我一起生活就可以活着？不对，你还吃我家粮食……”  
“我也给你打扫房间！我还帮你抓了好多老鼠！”大平祥生一脸不服气地争辩道。  
“你确定那是狗应该干的事情吗？”  
白岩瑠姬一脸迷惑。要说大平祥生看起来是什么对头魔女扔过来害他的把戏，这个智商也实在不太像。捡到小布丁狗的那天，他是确认了这只狗身上没有魔女的气息，又隐隐有魔法流动的痕迹，所以才当回研究对象捡回家的。这么一看，倒也说得通，说明这只狗的前任主人是故意的，压根就没有一点想要让别的魔女循着气息把这只狗送回去的想法。  
“不管怎么样……你今天给我睡狗窝去，你这只和我睡一起尽会揩油的笨狗。”  
白岩起身走了。大平抿着嘴角小声应了句“好”。

11、  
白岩瑠姬是动物白痴，这一点是大平祥生后来才看出来的。  
可能是因为他自己是只不需要人类操心的狗，而且生活习性还很接近猫，所以白岩瑠姬养他并不需要具备什么动物学知识，甚至连基本的驱虫和遛狗的常识都不需要。大平祥生自己管自己，算自己小半个主人，每天作息规律，勤俭持家，从未给主人添过任何麻烦——当然是除了需要主人给他做吃的这一点之外。  
所以白岩瑠姬一开始见到他人类模样时，会问他“原来你是男的”这种问题也就不足为奇了。首先，这个问题在正常人嘴里似乎应该是“原来你是公的”，这说明白岩瑠姬一开始就没把大平祥生当狗看，果然是个很坏又隐藏得很深的魔女；其次，这位不称职的主人竟然真的不知道他是男的！想到这大平差点一口气又没喘上来，他是一只发育良好的公狗，变成人类之后也身上该有的器官都一应俱全，不认为白岩瑠姬能出于任何其他理由在漫长的人狗相处中发现不了他是个雄性。所以答案只有一个，就是魔女对动物所知甚少。  
回想起来，许多事情都有了答案。从某天开始白岩瑠姬兴冲冲地跑回家，第一次要求自家小狗伸出“手”来和他握手，还有第一次在院子里扔骨头让大平祥生去捡（虽然大平并不是很喜欢玩这种弱智游戏，但违反不了自己的本能），以及第一次问他“你用什么东西磨牙”。这些知识说不定只是来自于一份路过的好心人扔给白岩的养狗小报，或是哪位养狗的奶奶随口在白岩面前提起。大平祥生觉得很感激，如果不是因为这些好心人，他可能现在都没法得到一只正常的家养犬应该得到的待遇。  
但这些事也有缺点。在大平祥生得到允许可以变成人活动之后，白岩还是会命令他每天变成狗，带着他出去遛弯，甚至给他做了一个和白岩自己戴的颈饰有些相像的项圈。这个项圈在他变成人之后甚至会自动变大，继续牢牢待在他的脖子上。  
“不好看吗？”  
第一次戴上后大平打量得有些久，白岩问他。  
大平摇摇头。  
“我做的怎么可能不好看！哼。”白岩像是回想起了什么深仇大恨，随手拿起一块小石子从开着的窗户扔了出去，远处传来小孩子的一声惊呼和摔在地上的声音。  
大平看看自己的脖子，又看看白岩的脖子，自我感觉良好地把这个项圈当成了某种两人专属的信物，久违地感觉到了一丝被珍惜和保护的快乐。  
只是令人担心的是，他的这位主人在他变成人之后，反而开始更认真地养狗了，真不知道是好事还是坏事。  
既然白岩瑠姬希望他只是一条狗，那大平祥生只能乖乖扮演好自己的角色，毕竟他除了他身边以外，没有任何地方可去了。

12、  
白岩瑠姬觉得最近自家狗的要求太多了。  
一开始是允许它在床上睡没错，但是后来发现这只狗的人类形态竟然是个身材很不错的成年男性，白岩就无论如何没法让它再和自己同床共枕了。虽然要求了大平祥生去睡狗窝，但对方好像非常挫败又苦恼的样子，要去睡觉前总是觊觎着他身边的位置，然后才不情不愿地替他熄了灯，自己走出房门去。  
还有，白岩之前总是喜欢趁狗没睡醒的时候去闹它，现在竟然也遭到了大平祥生的抗议，理由是“你在我旁边我根本没办法自在地变成人类了”。不就是变完的时候是裸体！魔女只要想看，任何人类都可以是裸着的。而这只自家的狗竟然不让他看？  
有一天白岩说漏了嘴，告诉大平祥生自己其实可以随时看见他不穿衣服的样子，没想到从第二天开始，大平就再也不肯在他在家的时候变成人了，他连享受了没几天的睡前关灯服务都失去了。  
不知为何，白岩发现自己有点想念那双总是垂着的狗狗眼，还有与普通人类相比起来过于厚实的嘴唇。  
“喂，祥生。”  
某天吃完饭后大平没什么精神的样子，老老实实回自己的地方待着，但是禁不住主人三番五次弄他，神情怏怏地抬了头，像是在说“有屁快放”。  
“今天晚上和我一起睡行不行？”  
虽然狗狗没办法表现出震惊的神情，但白岩瑠姬确定自己感受到了大平的颤抖。  
“不过在第二天早上之前不可以变回人！说起来，你真的就是不讲道理嘛……你每天比我早起不就行了，我就看不见你穿衣服了。”  
“以后我也……我也不会再侵犯你隐私权的。”白岩瑠姬觉得自己对着狗说这句话实在有些好笑。他试图挤出一个温柔的笑容，对大平伸出了手。大平习惯性地伸出爪子，搭在白岩的手上。  
“成交了？”  
白岩抱他起来，亲了亲大平的脑袋，换来大平一阵抖擞，毛都掉了几根，飘在地上。  
“你要是只是狗，该有多好……为什么你的前主人会想要把你变成人呢？”  
久违地被白岩抱在怀里，躺在温暖的被窝里，大平本来昏昏欲睡，听到这句话却一个机灵，清醒了。  
他无法作答，只能听着白岩说。让他拥有人类的感情的人又不是他自己，大平祥生也觉得很委屈，这些日子以来试图和白岩瑠姬拉开距离的举动，在这么一个被抱在怀里的晚上，好像全都一笔勾销了。  
“但是也多亏了他……我从来没有想过，有人陪着我——好吧你只能算半个人——是这样的感觉。其实最近我在杂货铺的时候也会想到你……不知道你在家里做什么，不知道你在给自己做什么好吃的，不知道你会不会想，有我这么一个奇怪的主人是一件不幸的事情。”  
大平感受到身后的怀抱慢慢收紧，他不安地动了动身子。  
一直以来，他的主人都显得太缺心眼，对什么事情都有点散漫地要喜欢不喜欢的样子。真是没想到会听到白岩瑠姬也会寂寞的话呢，虽然大平也并不觉得意外。  
听说魔女都是很小的时候就被逐出家门，从此开始独立生活。有的魔女是靠本能操纵人类为生，而有的魔女则会试图融入人类社会，通过劳动而活着。无论是什么活法，总归都是有些寂寞的，因为魔女们互相之间并不来往，更不会同人类发展出什么深刻的感情。  
“你啊，至少今天， 就让我这样抱着吧。秋天来了，晚上真的有点太凉快呢……”


	3. 小狗不可以有前男友吗

13、  
在那个夜晚之后，大平就没有再回过狗窝睡觉，同样的，白岩也再没提过大平对自己的意义的话题，回家之后看见大平是人形也不会再发表任何看法，只是会照常摸摸他的头，把身上的篮子和包都交到他手里去放好。  
会相安无事地度过秋天吗？大平收拾主人出门前弄乱的盆栽时这么想道。待在白岩身边太过安稳，几个月的时间像是过了几年一样，这是他在前任主人那里从未获得过的安心。  
前任主人不是不爱他，但或许是因为有的魔女生来体内就有着某些暴虐的要素，如果不去欺侮或伤害其他人类，就只能对自己发作。大平救不了他，甚至连理解都没办法理解，只能眼睁睁看着主人在无人回应的世界里做出些自我毁灭的事情，却不知自己应该以何种立场，要说些什么劝慰的话。那个时候大平想，他的主人其实需要的是一位即使违背他的意愿也会拯救他的伴侣。  
但白岩瑠姬不一样。  
大平有时想，自己会来到白岩身边生活，大概是上天注定的事情。他是被创造出来却无法实现主人的期望的宠物，无法理解魔女和人类的太复杂的情感，连生存下去的价值都没有了。但他竟然被这样的白岩瑠姬找到了。只要大平愿意被白岩瑠姬抱在怀里梳着毛发，听他碎碎叨叨说些白天杂货铺里发生的鸡毛蒜皮，对方好像就会露出很满足的笑容，甚至可以称得上是幸福了。  
一直这样下去可以吗？逐渐养成了新的习惯，生活上的，感情上的。前任主人总是提起“爱”的话题，可白岩好像只是需要陪伴，陪伴就可以了。待在他身边似乎不需要去害怕背叛、嫉妒、过分的激情或是不满足。  
然而就在大平祥生以为能和白岩瑠姬一起平淡地迎来冬日的时候，他的梦醒了。发生了一件很小的事情，又好像是理所当然的事情，都是因为白岩瑠姬是一个不称职的主人，即使恶补之后也对狗的习性所知甚少的不合格的豢养者。  
在某个平凡的秋日傍晚，迎接白岩瑠姬进门时，大平祥生在他身上嗅到了前任主人的味道。  
大平开始浑身发冷。

14、  
白岩瑠姬能够对天发誓，自己并没有故意要去刺探自家小狗以前的感情历史。  
润跟在妈妈身后一步一挪地挪进杂货店时，白岩瑠姬一眼就瞅见了他。但介于润一副不想被他发现的样子，白岩瑠姬装作忙着数钱，然后抬头仿佛刚看见对方似的，热情地和润的妈妈打了个招呼。  
果然他坐在那里也不用说话，润就主动地找了过来，尽管脸上还带着点不好意思的腼腆笑容。  
“魔女……”  
白岩用眼刀剜了一眼他，润马上改口：“白岩哥哥……”配上一个谄媚的笑容，把白岩听出一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你还是别这样笑了……说吧，找我什么事呢。”  
“我和你交换一个情报，你能让我去你家看看小狗吗？”  
“什么等级的情报？”  
润的妈妈遛弯遛了过来，白岩赶紧抬头对她笑了一笑，收获了一位自家儿子不听话的中年女士的极其慈爱的目光。润在旁边翻了个白眼。  
“就是和小狗……小狗的前任主人有关的情报……哎呀你先答应我让我去看它！”  
润小声地说道，像是在说一件无比机密的事情。白岩思考了一下。事实上他可能连两秒的时间都没花就决定好了，就在听到“前任主人”的那一瞬间。  
“成交。”  
润喜出望外，下一秒就听见白岩那恢复成平淡无波的声音：“你先劝你妈妈今天买五瓶指甲油，我们再来讨论让你看小狗的事情。”  
“哈？？？”  
世上怎么会有这么记仇的魔女，润又在自己心里的小账本上添上一笔。

“你记得我和你提过吗？就是，我之前也遇到过的一个说话不算话的魔女。”  
忽略了润的话里那个“也”字，白岩心安理得地坐在自家店铺后头的小休息室里，喝着茶，等着润继续说下去。  
“我怎么不记得润君除了骂我之外有提到过别人呢？不过不重要，继续说。”  
“哼，反正……”  
润说自己和爸爸妈妈去看望亲戚时，曾经遇到过一个外市的魔女。  
“那个魔女的眼睛，太吓人啦……又很漂亮，又很可怕……”润回忆着说，“在大街上看见我手里拿的苹果糖，就从人群里穿过来，问我哪里有这种糖卖。我说这是我从家里带过来的，他就很遗憾的样子，说本来想给自家小狗买回去玩。我就说我很喜欢小狗，能不能请他带出来……”  
“被拒绝了吗？”白岩问。  
“倒没有……他看了我一会儿，然后答应我第二天差不多时间在那条街上见。”  
“然后第二天他没有来。”  
白岩算是隐隐有点头绪了。对方想必那时候就在替大平祥生找下一个主人，看到润的时候动了心，但最终或许是考虑到是外乡人，或是年纪还太小，因此最终又爽了约。  
“你还记得那条街的名字吗？”

15、  
走在陌生城市的街道上时，白岩瑠姬觉得自己可能是有点疯了。  
魔女之间都有点互相排斥的力场，像他这样主动来找另一位的恐怕不多见，对方感受到了他的气息也可能绕着他走。但白岩瑠姬不知为何觉得，自己一定能找到大平祥生的前任主人。  
因为对方如果还稍微留有一点感情，总该挂念一下自己曾经的宠物的下落吧。  
走过起风的街道，落满树叶的公园，还有布满红色爬山虎的墙壁，白岩瑠姬离目标越来越近了，但他反而放慢了步伐。虽然对他来说是陌生的城市，但这曾经是他家那只只会吃、睡觉和傻笑的笨狗的家乡。不知道大平祥生的前主人有没有像他一样，经常带着大平出去玩，会不会在一年前走过这同一片街道。  
虽然大平来到白岩家后一直很乖，变成人之后也从未抱怨过自己曾经遭受过的苦痛，但白岩正是因为这样才更觉得有些不安。在刚收养大平的时候，大平瘦得像从骨架里长出来似的，随手一抱都能戳到骨头。他人类形态的样子是个美男子，也仍然有着温顺的眼睛和性格，顶多在白岩故意在菜里放多了盐想逗他的时候皱皱眉头，连一句抱怨都不会有。白岩瑠姬想象不到是怎样的魔女会抛弃这样的宠物，又怎么狠心让它在远离家乡的地方慢慢衰弱死去。  
不知不觉他们已经在一起生活了一段时间，在白岩没有意识到的时候，他似乎已经比想象得更依赖这只不知从哪里从天而降的小狗了。  
所以他准备了一肚子的问题，要去问大平的前任主人。  
但当白岩真的见到那位润口中“眼睛又凶又漂亮”的魔女时，他反而问不出来什么了。  
对方在有着透明玻璃墙的咖啡店里坐着，双手托着下巴，有些忧伤又有些无聊的样子，似乎早已意料到白岩瑠姬的到来，在等着他从马路对面过去。白岩压抑住自己的心跳，进门落座，意外地发现自己面前摆着一杯冒着热气的奶茶。  
“我是川尻莲。”  
正如润所说，对方是个有些可怕的人物。长长的银发挡住了大半张脸，下巴很尖，眉眼看起来脆弱又危险。  
莲对着白岩很客气地笑了一下，但在白岩眼里看来，对方的一举一动都充满了嘲讽的意味。  
“远道而来……”  
“川尻君就不必招待我了吧。你应该知道我是为何而来的。”  
白岩本来想直截了当地质问对方，为什么会抛弃小狗，送到他在的乡镇。但看见对方有些退缩地往座位里坐了坐，又低头不语地开始摆弄他杯里的吸管，白岩又觉得事情比他想象得要复杂。正想再多问几句，川尻莲突然爆发出一阵猛烈的咳嗽，捂着嘴巴看起来有些痛苦的样子，把白岩吓了一跳。他赶忙摸摸自己口袋，摸出一条手帕，便递给了对方。  
“白岩君……是吗？”莲好不容易止住了咳嗽，用手帕拭去因为过于激动而溢出眼角的泪水，低头看了看手帕上的绣字。白岩不置可否地点了点头，然后又惊讶地看着对面的魔女从口袋里掏出一瓶子药片，倒在手里，看也不看地就仰头就着水喝了下去。  
“呃……你吃人类的药片？有用吗？”他震惊到连原本的问题都忘记了。对方这副虚弱的样子，还有衣袖褪下去之后隐隐露出来的手腕处的红色痕迹，让白岩不禁怀疑对方遭受了什么人类的虐待。  
“有用的……但也不算有用。这件事说来话长，我其实也不太情愿让大平的新主人知道……但你可能已经发觉了。我现在只有一半是魔女了。另一半是人类，并且快要死了。”  
川尻莲平静地对白岩微笑着，仿佛在说一件不是自己身上发生的事。

16、  
“所以大平现在过得很好，是吗？托了瑠姬君的福……”  
白岩本来想制止对方叫自己瑠姬君的，但不知道为什么没能开口。川尻莲虽然就坐在他的对面，但却脆弱得像一片马上要从树上掉下来的叶子，好像非得抓着点什么身边的东西才能继续呼吸。  
所以白岩不打算告诉他自己曾经差点把大平祥生又转手扔掉的事情。只说他们两个现在过得很好，他把大平祥生喂得很结实，毛皮亮得像最漂亮的琉璃片的反光。  
川尻莲笑了出来，甚至笑得有些妩媚：“他也不挑食，就是有时候有点贪甜，是只很好养的小狗，只是有时有点倔……不说了，都是以前的事了。替我这个不称职的主人照顾他了，多谢你了。”  
“不要再以主人的口吻说话了，川尻。”白岩瑠姬有点生气，但他没想明白是因为听到他从未听说过的大平祥生的喜好，还是因为川尻还在以主人自居，“你知道吗，他到了我家之后从来没有提起过你。”  
“……噢。”川尻莲正喝着水，听到这句话后突然咳嗽了一声，急忙又用帕子去擦，没想到帕子上沾到了咳出来的血迹，红晃晃的格外显眼。目睹这过程的两个人一时无言。白岩忍了又忍，最终还是说出了他自认自己绝不该问的话。  
“你到底对自己做了什么？谁对你做了什么？你抛弃大平是因为这个原因吗？”  
面对对面白岩突如其来的怒火，川尻莲看起来没有办法也没有心情承担。他只是很勉强地把手帕叠好，塞进了自己口袋里。  
“白岩君，对不起，这手帕我就先收下了，想必你也不会再留着它。”川尻莲起身要走，不顾白岩瑠姬紧紧锁起来的眉头，“我不知道该对你说什么，我没有资格也毫无立场。知道你收养了大平我算是心里的一块石头落了地，我很感谢你……但除此之外的事情……”  
窗外好像有什么人在对川尻莲挥手，川尻莲对着窗外笑了，但白岩瑠姬转过头去看时，对方只留给他一个穿着大衣，抽着烟的背影。于是他又转回头来。  
“有些事情我觉得你也迟早会明白，有什么事是值得我们这样的人去放弃自己的。”川尻莲指了指自己，又指了指白岩，“习惯了孤独有时候只是因为，从未敢设想过不孤独的生活会有多么让人难以割舍，你觉得我说得对吗？你和大平一起过了这么久，有没有觉得生活变得有些不同呢。”  
“你是不是爱上了人类？愚蠢的生物……那些轻易就能看穿的生物……他们会毁了你……”  
“你也并不讨厌人类吧？我闻得出来。”川尻莲对白岩露出了这次见面以来第一个真心的笑容，像是终于确认白岩也不过是个口是心非的同类，“你身上除了大平的味道，就是小孩子、妇人和流水的味道，对了，还有烟火气。”  
窗外的人好像又在催他了，川尻莲对着那边示意自己马上就来，却被白岩抓住了手腕。  
“……我如果告诉大平他的前任主人现在是这个样子，他一定会很伤心，所以我一句话都不会对他说。”白岩紧紧掐着川尻的手腕，像是在试探多大的力度能在他的手上掐出红印，“但是，同为魔女，我还是必须奉劝你一句。不要把自己毁了。该逃的时候就赶紧逃。”  
川尻莲眉毛都没皱一下，还是在笑。  
“我比现在糟糕百倍的样子，大平都已经见过了。所以……你对不对他说，其实都没什么关系。我现在反而是已经找到了我的救赎，所以才能更确信我当初把他送到润的村子里、让他被你捡到这件事是个正确的选择。还有，瑠姬君。”  
白岩瑠姬死死地瞪着他，手上却逐渐松了力道。  
“我也衷心祝愿你，永远不要爱上什么人。”

17、  
直到白岩瑠姬下了乡镇之间通行的末班车，又魂不守舍地走回家里，他都还在想川尻莲临走前的那句话，还有窗外一闪而过的大衣里，一缕红色的头发下遮住的年轻男子充满迷恋的眼神。  
魔女的生活里不需要陪伴，也不需要爱，这本来是他坚信的法则，可大平祥生出现以来已经打破了前一条，而川尻莲的样子明显又打破了后一条。  
从窗子里可以看到，大平还是一如既往地在等他。尽管今天天色比平时都晚得多，大平也没有变成人类给自己做晚饭吃。白岩突然觉得心脏累得一阵紧绷，他现在只想赶紧进屋抱住自己的狗，躺在床上，哪儿也不去。  
可白岩没想到，他刚进屋，想去碰大平的时候，就被大平打开了手。  
一人一狗在房间里对峙着，白岩惊诧地抬起一边眉毛，不死心地想再去碰它，大平干脆直接撒着腿跑开了，跑进了房间里，又把门给拱上了。几秒钟的功夫，白岩听着门那边一阵响，连门锁都落了。  
人类男性的声音透过门板遥远地传过来。  
“你……你今天晚上自己在外面睡吧。”  
“喂，什么意思？”  
“我不吃饭了。你自己吃。明天早上你走了之后我才会开门。”门板那边的声音听起来充满了委屈，听得白岩瑠姬满脑子疑问。  
这疑问直到他闷闷不乐地给自己做完了饭，又跑到浴室里脱衣服打算洗澡的时候才解开。  
该死的川尻莲——什么时候趁他不注意，把自己身上的味道全蹭在了他的衣服后面……难怪大平在他一进屋的时候就抖了一下，原来是闻到了旧主人的味道……  
白岩瑠姬气得脑袋都要烧掉了。说好的都是以前的事了，交给他养就放心了呢？抛弃小狗的卑鄙魔女，都已经时过境迁了，还要宣告他的所有权？还要故意让已经拥有平静生活的大平又来生新主人的闷气——这种事白岩瑠姬自认自己是真的做不出来。心眼这么小，能不生病吗？  
“大平！！大平祥生！！！”  
大平抱着自己委屈巴巴地快睡着的时候，突然被一阵猛烈拍打门板的声音给吵醒了。他一个惊醒，飞速抱着毯子爬到门边，听着主人隔着门毫无平日优雅形象地骂街。  
“你给我听着，我今天是去见川尻莲了！但是你也没必要这样吧我还什么都没说呢你就把我锁外面！他说你倔，我之前还没觉得，今天看来你臭毛病还不少哈？！我告诉你，你那个蠢货前任主人一点也不关心你现在过得好不好，这些日子是谁喂的你谁给你洗的澡谁带你遛的弯，你全都忘了吗你这傻狗！”  
“……我没忘记，我就是……”  
大平听这段rap听得傻了眼，都忘了辩解的话要怎么说了。他该怎么说，说自己这些日子以来生怕白岩会再次兴起替他找回主人的想法，怕白岩知道了他的过去之后便又把他一脚踢开，以至于发现白岩和川尻莲有了联系的第一时间，他想到的只有逃避。  
“你就是什么就是？！”  
门悄悄地打开了，吱呀呀地一声响，门里一片漆黑。  
白岩叉着腰发作了一通，气消了大半，这下冷静下来，发现门里已经没什么动静，又慌了。  
“大平？傻小狗？人呢？”  
白岩不敢开灯，借着门外透进来的一点光看见蜷缩在地上的身影，吓得他赶紧蹲下来去摸对方的脸。  
“你别碰我……”  
大平祥生急得到处躲，可白岩没让他躲开。被捧着脸一点一点擦去泪水的感觉，简直是大平祥生获得生命以来能体验过的最羞耻的感觉，可他根本一点也挣不开，他的整个身体都在告诉他不许躲，甚至在要求他回到面前这个温暖的怀抱里去。  
“……我是不是现在变回狗比较好……”  
“……”  
白岩瑠姬沉默着不发一词。大平努力控制着自己抽噎的声音把这句话说完，才意识到空气里只剩下沉默。  
直到没擦完的眼泪都快在脸上风干，大平祥生才听到白岩瑠姬再次出声，以一种在强忍着什么的音调。  
“你真的这么喜欢川尻莲吗？”  
“我……不是——”  
“你知道吗，他已经有其他的情人了——”

不管不顾将这句话说出口的瞬间，白岩瑠姬突然明白了自己所有的怒火的来源。

18、  
“是只很好养的小狗，只是有时有点倔。”  
“我比现在糟糕百倍的样子，大平都已经见过了。”  
睡醒的时候用腿把他夹在中间，想必是以前的老习惯。  
不习惯他在自己身边的时候变成人类，不想让他看见自己的裸体，明明都同为男性。  
答案早就呼之欲出了，白岩瑠姬只是不愿意承认，不愿意承认自己从下午就开始蔓延的嫉妒，不愿意承认他对他一无所知的大平祥生的往事的强烈的好奇心，不愿意承认自己和这只狗之间拥有的时间是那么短，羁绊是那么浅，在拥有许多秘密的旧主人面前仿佛一块干干净净的白纸。  
大平吓得眼泪都忘记流了，只是大睁着眼睛，惊讶又悲伤地看着陷入愤怒中的白岩。他的肩膀被白岩紧紧地握着，他丝毫也不能动弹。  
“现在和你在一起的是我，知道吗？我是谁，你知道吗？你又把我当成什么？”  
在对方长久的沉默中，白岩逐渐灰心起来。  
魔女不需要陪伴，也不需要爱。他再次对自己说。他反复地在心里对自己说。  
在对着自己家的小狗制造什么流血事件之前，白岩瑠姬强迫着自己放开大平祥生的身体。  
可就在这时，大平祥生说话了。  
“瑠姬……”  
白岩的手突然开始颤抖。  
“我知道你是瑠姬……白岩瑠姬，笨蛋魔女……我并不是为了莲哭的……”  
“还叫得这么亲热……”  
充满热切的手指围上来，抱住了白岩的腰。  
“是我很怕，怕你见了莲之后，就不要我了。”  
“我为什么会不要你……”  
白岩感觉自己要窒息了。第一次离人类形态的大平这么近，他甚至能闻到对方身上的自己给他擦上去的润肤乳的味道，混合了某种令人着迷的味道，直往他鼻子里钻，让他的大脑开始不清醒了。  
“怕你知道我并不是……被前主人变成人类只是为了有个朋友。”  
“莲给了我生命，希望我能像人类那样对待他，可我拥有了人类的所有欲望和激情，却唯独没有学会以他想要的方式爱他。”  
“他教会了我很多事……而在我看来，你这个笨蛋魔女，什么也不明白……”  
热热的呼吸喷在白岩瑠姬的脖子上，白岩打了个寒战，感到身体好像有点不听自己的使唤，有种陌生的感觉袭击了他，让他被大平祥生握住的腰身开始不断地颤抖。

“我也衷心祝愿你，永远不要爱上什么人。”

银色的月光照着相拥着的两人，白岩不知何时已经闭上了眼睛，他似乎没办法承受这太多的信息量。或许就像大平说的，他是个笨蛋，白痴，根本不知道自己是为了什么生气，也不知道该如何面对当下的局面。  
大平凑近，轻轻咬了一下白岩脖子上的颈饰。白岩扬起头，柔顺的头发向后流淌，露出了美丽的脖子。  
这算是什么呢，或许称为不自觉的邀请，或是毫无防备的坦诚以对，都不算过分。然而对着这一幕看了很久的大平，轻轻松开了白岩的身体。  
“你该睡了。我的……主人。”  
白岩不知所措地睁开眼睛。  
“明天醒来你恐怕就会后悔今天发生的一切……你去床上吧。我出去找个地方睡。”  
原本大平睡的窝在入秋之后就已经被白岩拿去拆掉编稻草人了，所谓找个地方睡不过是句敷衍话。大平祥生现在想要逃开这里，比谁都急切。他不能再待在毫无防备的白岩瑠姬身边了。  
然而门却被再次关上了。  
“看着我。”  
嘴唇相触的瞬间，大平祥生再度睁大了眼睛，望着离自己只有咫尺之隔的白岩瑠姬。  
“你喜欢上我了，承认吧。”  
白岩的眼神恢复了清醒，手指勾过眼前青年的下巴，引导着他离自己更近一些。  
他可是能控制人类情欲的魔女，世上有什么他看不穿的爱恨？只是一时被这只笨狗的脆弱给迷了心智，短暂地沉迷于刚才的、用坦诚来向他祈求不离不弃的气氛里了。  
“喜欢我又有什么不可以的呢？毕竟我比川尻莲那种小心眼魔女不知道可爱了多少倍……”  
白岩瑠姬恨恨地在大平祥生耳边说着，吻过面前青年的耳垂，又勾住他的脸转过来，亲昵而富有主导性地含住那双厚实的、一看就很适合接吻的嘴唇。  
大平祥生已经什么都听不见了。

-


	4. 融化一座甘愿为你融化的冰山

本话15x，有两个人互相的边缘性行为描写，不分左右，请注意避雷

19、  
秋天的夜晚总是过于干燥，空气都预告着万物枯萎的气息，然而这样的湿度正适合去触碰另一个人的身体。毫无遗漏、没有水汽的干扰，从一根颤栗着的手指的触觉开始，直到触及对方灵魂的核心。  
抱在一起睡觉的时间也不算少，总该对彼此的身体有些许熟悉。尽管那时候大平祥生是浑身被毛皮包裹着的形态，七情六欲都被暂时收起；而白岩瑠姬也从来未曾想过，自己竟然能如此轻易被几个吻撩拨得上头。  
一开始还只需要用手指稍稍勾住对面人的下巴，大平就仰起了脸乖乖任他亲吻，白岩瑠姬本以为这个夜晚会在这种让他感觉非常愉快但又安全的氛围中过去，他需要做的只是适时结束这个吻，再安抚般的拍拍大平的头，让他变成小狗，回到床上睡觉去。  
然而事情在不知是谁发出了一些声音之后变了质。一双手像是渴求温暖般再次缠上了他的腰，有点危险的温度，不轻不重地灼烤着他的背。大平眼睫毛颤抖着，小声地喘着气，比之前更认真地回吻着他，看起来就是恳求的姿态。  
白岩瑠姬本想抗拒，本想说今天晚上就到此为止，可是他没想到大平祥生比他还更快地反了悔——那双与普通成年男性相比显得有些过大的手，刚摸上他没几秒钟，才刚使上些力气，又像触了电似的放开了。这让白岩瑠姬突然又生气了：已经到这时候了，还有什么好拒绝的，是对面前的这个对象不满意，还是对这件事不满意？而且刚才不是还说过，川尻莲教会了他很多事……  
魔女的怒火或许是世界上最危险的东西。不计后果，因为在他们的世界里本来也不会有什么无法承受的事。白岩全然忘了自己刚才的退缩，一把扣住了大平的手。  
大平祥生怔怔地看着面前脸色发青的魔女。他的脸开始飞快地烧起来，嘴巴也不自觉地张开，在他意识到魔女正在对他做什么之后。  
白岩拉着他的手又放回了原来的位置。不仅如此，白岩的手指掐进他的手指间隙里，带着他在自己的身体上逡巡。魔女的眼睛毫不回避地盯着他，似乎是要把他每一个表情都看个清楚，收进自己眼里。手指划过裤子边缘的时候大平紧张得大气不敢出，他露怯了，他开始为自己刚才的退缩而后悔了，下一秒钟他就发现魔女笑了，那果然不是一个打算放过他的笑容。  
白岩瑠姬轻巧地两下拉出来了自己的衬衫，从头上整个胡乱地脱下来，然后把自己送进了大平祥生的手心里。他几乎是撞了进去，带着全然的勇气，随即马上又开始颤抖，像是被秋天的冷空气给冻住了一般。  
“瑠姬……主人……你不可以……”  
听见略带着一点哭腔的声音响起来，白岩瑠姬又开始觉得无奈。他暗自心想自己已经做到这份上，要是接下来一切还让自己来的话，他过了今天就把大平祥生一脚踹出家门。  
幸好大平祥生没让他继续想下去。  
“……瑠姬现在很冷，对不对？”  
白岩倚在男人的肩膀上无奈地点点头。  
那双手终于如他所愿地完完全全覆了上来，用上了一点力气把他更紧地抱进怀里，瞬间白岩就不觉得冷了，他还是在发抖，这次是因为别的。  
“真的没关系吗？我好怕我把你弄痛了。”  
大平有点闷闷地一字一句地问着白岩，手却开始动作。先是沿着腰往上去碰了碰他的蝴蝶骨，然后又绕到前面来，准确地抚上他的胸口，开始不轻不重地绕着圈。  
“……弄痛了的话明天做饭你负责。”  
白岩一边小声吸气一边恐吓，然而完全没用。他已经被那只在自己胸口动作的手给弄得有点神志不清了。  
“其实我做饭挺好吃的，以前莲总是……”  
“……这时候你还敢说以前的事？”  
魔女又正要生气，大平睁大眼睛，正不知所措，想起了一句或许会让白岩转移注意力的话，所以他就说了。  
“……我爱你。”  
“什么……”  
在白岩瑠姬不敢相信自己听到了什么，想揪着大平的头发让他再大声说一遍的时候，他被整个抱了起来，突然的重力变化让他只能紧紧攀住眼前人的臂膀，这让他一下子失声了。  
“你喂我真的喂得很用心——从第一天开始到现在。所以我一下子就恢复健康了。但是你自己一直以来对自己都太不上心了，太瘦了，知道吗？所以现在什么也不能对我做了吧。笨蛋。”  
大平有些傻乎乎地笑着，把人抱到了床边放下，然后自己爬了上去。  
白岩一脸无语地看着他。随即大平祥生的阴影笼罩上来，头发也垂下来若有若无地触碰着白岩的脸颊。  
“我会努力不弄痛你的。”  
左边胸口刚刚传来的触感还没有消失，白岩瑠姬觉得还不算太坏。但他还是嘴硬了一句。  
“不行的话就没有下一次了。”  
“……反正你说什么，我都只能照做而已。主人。”  
“那你就好好做……唔……”  
一个全新的吻打断了他的思绪，这次一点也不是愉快又安全的吻了。

20、  
在沉浸在无可名状的、折磨人的快乐中时，白岩瑠姬还有心思分出来思考一下，大平祥生喜欢过的上一个人是如何把他调教成现在这样的。  
认真地打算要开始后大平就不再说任何话了，神情看起来又坚定又冷静，先是用手和嘴唇四处探索、留着印记，观察着白岩的神情来推断他的敏感点，找的差不多了之后又缓缓地低下头去替他口交。等到白岩呻吟的频率稳定下来，大平又爬上来，轻哼着用舌头舔着他的脖子和耳朵，热乎乎的，像他是另一种形态时常做的那样。然而这次却让白岩瑠姬不自在又敏感得只想把自己整个缩起来。  
原来他家的这只小狗真的是只知道怎么给人带来快乐的小狗……可快乐里又夹杂着杂质，让这份快乐变得更灼人了一点。即使是普通的人类，学会取悦伴侣恐怕也不是一时半会的事情，白岩无法阻止自己去想，却又觉得此时此刻想那些事实在是过于没有情调，再说大平如果知道他现在心里在想什么，恐怕一定会伤心吧。  
让他伤心是不是也可以呢？  
这个想法稍微有点危险，白岩决定暂时不去想它。  
但他现在总还是有能做的事情的。

“……瑠姬？”  
被翻过身压住的时候大平还有点恍惚。他听着白岩的声音估摸着对方的状态，正打算再凑上去亲亲白岩，好让白岩早点到，随即自己就被翻了过来，然后被一只冰凉的手给握住了。这害得他浑身哆嗦了一下。白岩凑上来，没有什么章法、却十足亲昵地左右亲着他的脸颊，像是在欺负一个不听魔女话的小孩。  
“话说……你之前都是这么来的？你把我弄射了之后，然后呢？你自己怎么办？”  
“然后该问问你还要不要继续的……”大平祥生老实地回答道，“如果不要的话，我自己就怎么快怎么来就好了。”  
说出这句话后结果又被对方湿湿地在眼睛上亲了几下，大平有点发愣。那种触感过于亲昵，他眨眨眼睛，看着近在咫尺的、抿着嘴唇也在看着他的白岩瑠姬。他突然感到一阵心悸。一种难以言说，从未感到过的情绪劫持了他，让他对现在发生的事情有些不知所措。  
白岩的下嘴唇比上嘴唇要厚一些，上嘴唇有点翘起来，不笑的时候就容易让人觉得在撒娇。不过除了他之外，这世界上恐怕也不会有任何一个人觉得、知道魔女竟然也会撒娇，会问一些莫名的问题，会因为觉得好像有些不公平就在自己快要高潮的时候让他停下来。这世界上似乎只有他会知道。  
虽然白岩这样做可能只是因为不知道后面还可以有些什么事而已。  
大平想把自己撑起来，让白岩重新躺下，但白岩制止了他。  
“让我亲你好不好？”  
“啊……好。瑠姬想做什么就做吧。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
软软的嘴唇凑上来的时候，大平只能用嘴唇的回应去回答这个问题。  
“喜欢的吧……？”  
“这个，我的想法……重要吗？”  
那只有点凉的手开始缓慢动作着替他纾解欲望。大平舒服地吐出气，侧过脸去，又被白岩亲了下眼尾。  
两人相顾无言，弄了好一会儿，大平额角都有点出汗了，这时他却听到白岩再次出声。  
“我也不知道为什么，不想让你和你之前对别人做的一样对我做下去。”  
不管不顾地就把这句话说出来了，白岩有些畅快，却感到他身下的身体突然僵硬了一下，似乎是想逃。于是白岩加快了手里的动作，又俯下身去，学刚才大平的样子用嘴唇去含住他。再次回来时他听见大平喘息变得紧密，可却侧着脸怎么也不肯看他，他只好又伸出手强迫他把脸转回来，不出意料地看见了对方红起来的脸和眼眶。  
“你知道吗，我似乎比想象得要嫉妒得多……也喜欢你得多。”后面这句话无论怎么听都像是掩饰，白岩在心里吐槽自己，但至少现在他还没办法分清楚自己的这两种感情，“能原谅我吗？我也不知道为什么……”  
“不要折磨我，瑠姬……莲确实没有做过你现在对我做的事情……他很少亲我，也不会管我自己怎么弄，但这不代表我就得靠这种事才不会把你们混为一谈，你根本不用证明什么——”  
声音里再次带着哭腔了。白岩觉得自己似乎有点过分了，可他好像没办法停下来。看着大平涨红着脸求他，他完全忍不住。  
“至少这一次，也是第一次，是我对你做的事，你应该会记住的吧……？对不起……”  
“我不想听对不起……瑠姬也一起，瑠姬……”  
大平伸出手紧紧地揽住了白岩，和他交换气息和自己的心跳。在眼泪掉出来的那一瞬间，白岩在他的手里，和他一起射了。

21、  
老街上那间杂货铺的店主小刘突然多了个表弟，这件事又成了镇上人们茶余饭后的谈资。  
镇上年轻人不多，处于适龄婚配年龄且又未婚的，总会被长一辈的时时挂在嘴边记挂，就连之前的外来户白岩都被念叨了小半年。  
长得好看、做事又勤快的男人，虽然有着经营个体户这样不算光鲜的职业，但也算是可投资对象。尤其初来乍到那一阵子，小刘店长积极营业，笑脸迎人，一时之间不知被多少家里有待字闺中的女孩的顾客放在心里的“门当户对”小天平上称了个重。  
直到店主本人公开却隐晦地表示了一下自己尚在服孝期间，人们才偃旗息鼓。白岩瑠姬在此地并不与人来往，有什么邀约也一概拒绝，每日独行独往，即使是相熟的顾客也不知他底细，久而久之自动与人类社会划出了一道沟壑。人们皆知店主亲切，但至于店主年方几何，兴趣爱好如何，家中父母兄弟是否健在，渐渐地没有人提也没有人关心了，就好像这间杂货铺从古时候一直开在这里一样。  
然而这间快变成视觉盲点的杂货铺里突然又多出来一个年轻人，事情就变得不同了起来。浅褐色头发的年轻人，总是笑眯眯的，嘴唇厚实，身材高大，虽然嘴皮子不算利索，但他在年纪大一些的女性们面前展露出的乖巧的样子很快就博得了街坊邻居们的欢心。  
然而第一个敢于开口去问这位“表弟”感情状况的人又结结实实地碰了壁。  
“我吗？我……”  
大平祥生站在收银台后面装作苦恼地挠了挠头，心里却在想这话要怎么答。正在杂货铺里另一个角落帮顾客挑耳环的白岩瑠姬虽然看起来离得有些距离，但大平好像已经看到魔女的耳朵高高地竖起来了。  
是个机会。  
“我有喜欢的人了呢……在老家。”大平祥生又露出那个让方圆十里的妈妈辈都想摸他头的傻笑，“虽然没有和我一起过来，但是我们说好了，等我回去了就结婚的。”  
对面的阿姨瞬间露出遗憾的表情，但又赶紧用笑容掩饰好：“啊呀这样啊，那真是太好了呢！能被祥生喜欢的话一定是个又善良又能干的姑娘吧？”  
“是的。她很温柔，而且做的饭也很好吃。就是我们俩最近闹了点矛盾，她还在气头上呢。”  
见直接称呼“祥生”没有被反对而且还被回应了更多的细节，对面阿姨的表情简直像捡到宝了。  
“啊呀——那可得好好哄才行啊，女孩子的心思有时候是细腻些，得多加体谅才是。”  
远处传来魔女爆发出的一阵猛烈的咳嗽声，这边的“表弟”权当没听见，继续笑眯眯的应和着。  
等把客人送走，白岩意思意思地踱着步靠近收银台。  
大平祥生宁愿看空气，看店铺外面，还是不看他。  
“晚上想吃什么？”  
魔女颤巍巍地问道。

自从十几天前被白岩瑠姬按在床上，后来又反客为主地，两人昏天黑地抱在一起互相摸了一晚上之后，大平祥生就一直没跟他讲过什么正经话了。具体过程大平都不知道自己是不是记反了，总之很乱，很混乱，他当时还流着眼泪被亲了眼睛，觉得非常羞耻，后来没有空流眼泪了，也没有空觉得羞耻了。  
但不代表醒了之后不会觉得羞耻。白岩让他不要再变回狗了，又把自己的衣服借给他穿，稍显隆重地打扮了他，带他来杂货铺，给别人介绍他说是“自己的表弟”。大平祥生在家的时候一开始有些莽撞地把衣服扔到了地上，后来在对方的沉默里又自己捡了起来穿上。只是自那以后，他就不知道要怎么和白岩瑠姬说话了。  
对他好的人、在乎他的人、傻傻的魔女。想要占有他的人、在他身上留下标记的人、有嫉妒心的魔女。白岩瑠姬。  
背着他去找了他的前任主人，回来又说他忘恩负义，趁着人脆弱的时候把人吃干抹净，然后第二天起来指望大平祥生当做什么都没发生过，这件事情是不可能的。  
虽然大平祥生知道那天晚上的事情并不是一个人能完成的事，而且他后来也把人折腾得不轻，白岩瑠姬已经很困的时候还被大平强迫一边叫着他的名字射了出来。没有数是第几次。甚至没什么正经的过程，只是抱着互相抚慰。但两个人就像两块拼图一样严丝合缝地拼在了一起，手和脚都没办法离开对方半点，只是交缠在一起，稍微熄灭了一些后又会被小小的触摸给重新点燃内心的火焰。然而在床上越是合适就越衬托出现实的荒谬，比如现在大平祥生是白岩瑠姬的“表弟”，而且似乎要一直表弟下去了，对此事他感到十分的不满意。

“想吃乌冬面。”  
大平祥生看着空气说。  
白岩瑠姬以为自己听错了，睁大了眼睛。  
“我说我想吃乌冬面，哥、哥。”  
魔女那张脸上写着的表情在听到“哥哥”两个字之后可以称得上是苦涩了。

22、  
大平祥生拒绝了白岩瑠姬“回家给你做”的提议，一定要在镇子上吃。  
白岩也不知道镇子上有什么好吃的，更不知道自家小狗为什么会对这个镇子感兴趣。快半个月了，大平祥生每天乖乖跟着他上班开店下班收店，除了在回家的路上会四处乱瞟之外，没有表现出什么对外部世界的兴趣。  
他对这个自己生活了几年的地方也并不熟悉。魔女总是过个几年，最多十几年就得搬家换地方，因此最重要的一条行为守则就是不要对一个地方留下太多感情，因此非要去找一家乌冬面馆倒成了难事。  
大平乐得能跟在白岩身后瞎逛，看着自家主人背着手眯着眼睛左看看右看看，还不停自言自语，觉得他选择要留在镇子上吃饭的选择是对的——镇子上的魔女是他没见过的、和其他人类打着交道的魔女。不必两个人回到家就被禁锢在尴尬的空气里，实在是太好了。  
天色稍微有点暗了，白岩还是一副迷路的模样，大平也不发一词，只是静静跟着他，悄悄地离他近了些，变成有些近似于并肩而行的距离。  
“那个……”感受到耳边温度的靠近，白岩转过脸来，却愣住了。大平祥生离他只有一个肩膀的距离，居高临下地俯视着他。  
于是他往后退了一步。  
大平像是意料到了一样，抿了抿嘴角，下垂的眼角无可奈何地扬了起来。  
“果然没错，不只是我在退缩，你也一直在退呢。”  
借由其他人存在的空间才敢说出的试探的话语，得到回应后才敢发出的邀请，用非真实的身份和称呼构造出的虚假的约会动机。  
白岩眨了眨眼。

虽然并不交谈，但他们晚上却仍然睡在一张床上。那个夜晚后的第二天白岩曾经试图又去握大平的手，却被一下子打开了。第二次去试的时候对方干脆翻了个身把被子卷走一大半，害得白岩瑠姬半边身子露在外面睡了一晚上第二天起来连打三个喷嚏。第三天大平不抢他被子了，换成面朝着墙壁睡觉，白岩也觉得没劲，再加上白天工作累得很，他也索性不去管人自顾自地睡觉了。  
可起床时又总是发现两个人挨得很近，这让两个人都非常尴尬。曾经作为狗习惯了被摸着头睡着的人，现在醒来时发现自己仍然会在另一个人的怀里，脸上热烘烘地感受着另一个人胸膛的气息，自己的手还搭着对方的腰。曾经习惯了抱着大型物体睡觉的人现在换了一个更大的抱也没什么不习惯，而且白岩总是醒得更早，于是能多享受几分钟大平祥生不和他怄气也不给他脸色看的宁静和温暖。但过了几分钟，大平总是也按时醒来，白岩能感受到怀里的身体开始略微僵硬，然后两个人各自在某一个时间点默契地分开，各自开始穿衣服起床。

到底在生气什么？不敢问也不敢主动答。好不容易听到小狗稍微松了点口风，对别人说“我有喜欢的人”，结果下一句就是“她在生我的气”，白岩瑠姬感到十万个冤枉。  
自己养只狗为什么能养得这么窝囊呢？而且他还不知道怎么哄，他真的是一个毫无经验的豢养者。  
想到这白岩瑠姬干脆又向前跨了一步，重新缩短两人之间的距离。大平惊讶得想退，但是被白岩给拉住了。  
然而白岩那样有气势地拉住了他之后，盯着他近距离地面面相觑了一会儿，什么有气势的话也没能说出来。路过的人都以非常奇怪的眼神看着他们俩，没人敢上前搭话。  
大平几乎要把白岩的睫毛都数清楚了。很长，均匀地分布在圆眼睛上。  
“话说你是笨蛋吗……”“我们要不就回家吃饭吧？”  
同时开口的两人倒是都听清了对方说的话，然后同时挑了挑眉毛。  
“大平祥生你是不是太过头了点……”  
“那就回家吃吧，我好像有点饿了。”  
看到对方接受了自己给的台阶，魔女看起来松了一口气，也没去计较刚才故意的顶撞，连回家的脚步都欢快了几分。“我跟你讲啊，这镇子上看起来什么美食都有，其实真的没有什么大厨，比不上我的手艺，你不要不信，我们店外面那家卖豆腐的奶奶就说过，镇子上就没有把他们家的豆腐做得好吃的店，但是你吃过我做的你知道，是吧——诶，那是真的好吃，我又不会骗你。但是如果你真的想在镇子上尝尝的话，下次有几家店倒是可以带你去……”  
憋了十几天话量的白岩瑠姬一旦开了头就打不住，甚至都忘了刚才想和小狗说什么。大平在旁边憋着笑“嗯嗯”地应着，不时替白岩把前面路上的小石子踢走。  
快到家的时候，魔女声音渐渐地小了下来。  
“我没有在生你的气哦。”  
“我知道呀。”大平祥生点点头。  
“那你还和阿姨告我的状？不对——你说的是喜欢的人在生你的气，难道你说的不是我……不是我的话，难道是川……”  
“白岩瑠姬是笨蛋吗！”  
被打断的魔女气得眼睛又睁大了。  
“但是我很喜欢。喜欢的人是你。没有别人。”  
大平祥生小声地说。然后往前跑了几步，把白岩瑠姬留在后面呆呆地看着他的背影。他越走越快，仿佛要把刚刚说了什么话的自己给留在空气里，这样就可以假装话不是自己说的。  
魔女又什么话都说不出来了。看着自家小狗空空地晃荡着的手，他赶紧向前几步握住，然后又揣进兜里，挠了挠大平的手心，感受到那只不安动弹着的手在他的口袋里渐渐平静下来。

虽然变成了人，但是好像安抚他的方法还是没有变嘛。

23、  
似乎是一个关系有所缓和的夜晚。  
自打带着大平去镇上，试图拯救两人之间的尴尬氛围以来，白岩瑠姬还没见过大平这么开心的模样。嘴角带着笑吃完了饭，吃完又一声不吭擦桌子、跑去厨房洗碗。等白岩瑠姬伸个懒腰从餐桌前站起来的时候，大平已经把一切收拾清楚，坐在沙发上，双手叠在膝盖上乖乖等着白岩过去开电视一起看了。  
如果白岩没看错的话，大平的脸上还有点红。这一点让他感到一阵心头大石终于能放下的轻松感。  
之前的日子也并不是没有努力和解，但白岩瑠姬好像总是做错事情。想让大平作为自己的“亲人”，以一个普通青年的面貌在这个镇子上生存下去，好像那天晚上就做出的决定：人的记忆明明很短，却也不可思议的牢靠，如果有除了自己和川尻莲之外的人能认识、记住大平，或许大平在他身边生活得会更开心一些。小狗虽然对过去的事闭口不谈，但不安全感却常伴周围。那天晚上的事虽然白岩确认大平并不反感，但却从对方的回应里感受到极度的不安。接吻也好，抚摸也好，都得他走近几步，大平才会也踏出一步。直到白岩迷迷糊糊地有点困意了，大平才稍微占据了一丝主动权，小心翼翼地行使了白岩以为自己早就交到他手上的权利。  
甚至包括现在等着他过去打开电视机这件事也是。  
“祥生。”  
伴着喜剧节目夸张的笑声音效，白岩稍微侧过一点脸，小声叫着大平的名字。  
狗狗眼抬起来看他，是一个希望他继续说下去的眼神。  
“这样的日子，对你来说，压力太大了吗？”  
“瑠姬君……在说什么？”  
十几天没听到自家小狗叫自己名字的主人没出息地抖了一下。大平有点迷惑地看着他。  
“我在想……把你介绍给其他人类，让你分担我应该处理的生意，是不是太为难你了。不过如果大平不想回答的话也可以不说啦。”白岩瑠姬挠挠脑袋，头顶一根呆毛翘了起来，大平看在眼里并不做声。  
“说起来，瑠姬为什么会想把我介绍给别人呢？”  
白岩瑠姬被自己的口水呛了一下。  
“虽然说实话的话你可能会觉得有点好笑……那天早上起来，不是有些尴尬吗？可不知道为什么，很想让你待在我身边。不可能在那样的情况下丢下你，我自己去镇上开店吧……”  
大平祥生脸好像又红了一点：“为什么，会，想让我待在你身边……”  
虽然潜意识里的答案是“小狗陪在主人身边不是应该的吗”但白岩瑠姬明智地选择把话吞回去。再说“想把一个全身赤裸裹在被子里的男青年绑起来陪自己去上班”的想法和宠物的陪伴可是一点关系也没有。  
虽然也惊讶于自己的占有欲，但白岩瑠姬不觉得现在是一个坦诚相对的好时机。  
“因为不想让你一个人留在家里等我回来。”  
大平垂下头，小声地“嗯”了一声。过了一会，他说：“我也想待在瑠姬身边。”  
“那为什么要生我的气？”  
白岩瑠姬终于问出这个萦绕了他好多天的问题。  
“因为，我总觉得……”  
“什么？”  
“瑠姬君在戏弄我。”  
那双眼睛抬起来，终于流露出了委屈的神色。

24、  
道歉可以很快，真心意识到错误却需要很久。白岩瑠姬在听了大平隐晦的说明之后终于恍然大悟，后知后觉地开始反省起自己的行为来。  
比如那天把裸着的大平从被窝里挖起来之后，没有出去而是杵在房间里盯着人换衣服，害得大平对着他欲言又止最后气得把衣服扔在地上——干出这种事被当成变态好像也是理所应当的。  
小狗之前总是穿着他的过大的衬衫在家里光着脚跑来跑去，身体线条全被遮住了。白岩早就想看看小狗穿上普通青年的衣服会是什么样子了，否则也不可能在房间里和大平面面相觑，做一个不解风情的色狼。  
现在回想起来，之前大平也有叫他不要清早跑到他的窝旁边观察他变成人、穿衣服的过程，看来这些事情都是一脉相承的。大平对自己人类的身体似乎有点害羞。但是魔女又没有人类的羞耻心，为什么魔女赋予生命的小狗会有呢。白岩只能暂时把这个疑问压在心里，顺便又在心里谴责了遥远的前主人川尻莲，讲了两句不太文明的话。  
再比如在大平期待白岩向其他人介绍自己的时候能多说上几句好话，白岩却扔了一句硬巴巴的“他是我的大表弟”，然后就转头对顾客推销起香水来。白岩瑠姬首先可以对天发誓他不知道小狗的耳朵那么灵，这时他作为一个很坏的犬类饲养者的特质就全暴露出来了——小狗的耳朵怎么可能不灵？至少和魔女的耳朵一样，想听的东西全能听得见。  
再其次，白岩瑠姬不能承认当时自己其实有点害羞。大平祥生和他长得一点也不像，不可能说是亲兄弟，也没办法直接对外说是恋人，再加上白岩潜意识里总觉得大平还是他的小狗，是从属物，因此说是毫无羁绊的朋友关系他也不愿意。思来想去，还是远亲最合适，甚至说起来还有点暧昧。  
“哥、哥。”  
拥有了人类的称呼，是不是可以更像人类一点呢？虽然他家的小狗是地球上独一无二的小狗，不需要通过像谁来获得自己的存在感。但如果那样的话，好像两个人的关系会稍微平等一些，大平应该也会高兴一点吧。  
只是没想到白岩瑠姬因为没把这一番心思倒给小狗听，导致了与他料想的结果完全相反的后果。  
“以后我只能作为你的……弟弟而存在吗？我对瑠姬，到底算是什么……”  
“啊咧？”  
白岩凑上前去捧住大平的脸，两个人茫然又疑惑地对视着。白岩假装严肃地咳嗽了一声，试图掩饰自己的不自在：“在人前扮演我的弟弟不好吗？我觉得……挺好的。”  
“白天是你的弟弟，现在呢？现在只是你的宠物而已，对吧。”  
明显失落了呢，原来是这样啊，是因为这个原因。那得哄一下，白岩瑠姬心想。  
“一直是我的祥生啊……？”  
他十分无辜地眨眨眼。  
大平祥生的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红了。刚刚才刻意说了句情话的人，装作不知情的样子擦了擦他的脸蛋：“祥生好纯情啊。”  
纯情这一点其实白岩和人形大平睡的第一天晚上就发现了。高个子的青年，把自己蜷起来不敢动弹，第二天早上发现自己的腿夹着另一个人的时候呼吸和心跳都变得特别快。白岩一睁开眼就发现大平在装睡，他只好也装作自己还没醒，放人小心翼翼起身穿衣服。  
怎么会这样呢，是因为大平天性如此，还是因为太喜欢他了所以在他面前格外紧张？纵是什么都能看得穿的魔女，也难免为了这些微小的细节而神经敏感了。再加上近来可能是因为用人的视角观察大平偏多，白岩觉得自己已经和川尻莲一样快被人类同化了——看到喜欢的人在面前，好像有点上头。之前两个人怄气什么也做不了，但今天晚上，是不是可以考虑一下……  
但还没等他来得及干点什么，大平祥生先动了。  
“瑠姬……主人……稍微对我说点好话，我好像就原谅你了。有点糟糕。”  
大平眼角弯弯的凑上来捧住白岩的脸。  
“哪里糟糕了……”白岩试图嘴硬。  
“魔女的心思才没有那么简单，我知道的。那天让我穿上现在的合身的衣服，对着我从上看到下，又引诱我叫瑠姬君哥哥……”  
大平伸出舌头舔了舔眼前逐渐变红的耳朵。  
“这样子的瑠姬真的很可爱。想给我打上烙印什么的，也是可以的……我都愿意，我本来也只有你了，只要你答应，不要放开我的手。就像今天下午那样，在我以为你要走的时候，再次靠近我……”  
白岩瑠姬瞬间就听懂了。  
他家这只容易心灰意冷，小心翼翼的小狗。安抚他的方式真的很简单。  
空气中响起“啵”的一声，是白岩亲了亲大平的嘴唇。  
“那作为契约的交换条件的话……”  
白岩带着他的手指摸上自己的嘴唇，又舔了舔，把手指和嘴唇都舔湿了。  
“祥生今天晚上，都听我的吧。”  
“遵命。”


End file.
